This study is a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of the trimethoprim sulfamethoxazole (TMP/SMZ) suspension in children with vesicoureteral reflux. The study is designed to recruit 600 children (approximately 300 in each treatment group) and follow them 24 months.